


Davekat

by Killjoy413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413





	Davekat

karkat and was his room on the meteor, he was having a lot of stress lately, what was meeting the two ecto siblings, then with gamzee killing everyone; Kanaya hunting him. with that going on he needed some stress relief. he decided to take some "alone time" to relax, he was in bed thinking about Dave.

dave has been on his mind for the last few days, the way he always wears those shades, the way he raps all the fucking time, his flippy blonde hair, his lips, his god tier tights. his bulge started to ache, rubbing his bulge he moans. "uuuuhhh." the moans just kept coming out of him "uuuggh, dave."

"Yeah dude" dave said walking into Karkat's room. Karkat's eyes shoot open. dave is shocked "wow dude...." dave said. Karkat's face blushed a deep shade of red. "g-get out assfuck!" Dave smirked "so you wanna assfuck." Dave walked over to karkat, Karkat is trying to cover up his bulge but failed."th-this isn't funny Dave" Dave stood in front of Karkat at this point, Dave took off his shades and stared deep into Karkat's eyes "this isn't a joke karkat" Karkat blush even harder.

dave opened up Karkat's legs and began sucking on his bulge. "what are-?.....oh dave..." Karkat moaned as dave started fingering Karkat's nook. dave stopped everything he was doing, he removes his fingers and everything. karkat open his eyes and looked at Dave questionably.

dave puts his dick all the way in to Karkat's nook "uuugh" dave moans. dave thrusts hard into Karkat. "oh.....uuungh.....harder!" Karkat moans. dave started rubbing Karkat's bulge. He pushed Karkat back on the bed, rubbing Karkat's bulge harder, he pounded into Karkat.

"aaahh....mmmph" Karkat moans "oh god.....d-dave!" Karkat can't stop the moans from coming out. Karkat moans as dave rubs his horns with his free hand. karkat came on Dave as Dave thrusted harder and came inside of karkat. Dave panted for air with karkat.

Regaining his breath Dave said "your dick is still so odd to me." Karkat looked at Dave " fuck you dave, my bulge is amazing so fuck you, you fucking ass munch!" Dave chuckled putting on his pants "you did fuck me" Karkat blushed a deep shade of red again. Dave winked then put his shades on and left leaving Karkat on his bed.


End file.
